onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 52
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 503, Page 28 D: Oda-sensei, greetings. I'd actually like to begin the SBS now... is that all right? Oh, I won't say all of it. Just half will do... what? I can?! Thank you very much!! Well, I'll say half, and you can do the other half, Oda-sensei. Here we go... START THE SBS!!! P.N. Yusaku O: You said the whole damn thing!!! I hoped I'd at least get to say "SBS", or failing that, the "BS", or maybe just "S"... D: If Camie had a friend named "Ochin", what would she call them? P.N. Marin O: She calls everyone "chin", so it would have to be "OCHIN-CHIN". (Dick) Slump... Why do I get these questions to start off the book?! And I got multiple versions of this exact same question from all over the country. D: Is it true that you have Luffy and everyone else (the men, at least) all use the first-person pronoun "ore" written in hiragana? It's true, isn't it? Is there a reason for that?? You could have written it in katakana or in kanji, so why choose hiragana?? I've been wondering! P.N. My Call Waiting is Luffy - Narin O: That is a VERRRRY interesting observation... after 52 volumes... and 11 years. You're correct. Many people choose to write "ore" in katakana or kanji to make it visually distinct from the rest of the sentence. But I hold belief in my use of hiragana. It's hard to explain, but I want to write it in hiragana, and I don't want to write it any other way. It's just the spirit of my heart. D: AM I PSYCHIC?! P.N. I swear, the cup moved on its own! O: I DON'T CARE!! Chapter 504, Page 48 D: Hey, Odacchi! What's that thing that's been appearing in my kitchen, dressed in all black and using Soru?! A new CP9 member?! I'm terrified that it might start using Geppou... Please do something, Odacchi! P.N. Farewell!! Back from the Clink O: I have a feeling you might be talking about, let's see, from the "cockroach" genus, the "cockroach" family... Yes, I believe it's called the "cockroach"? You DO know that they can fly, right? They use that Geppou. One of them flew right at me and collided with me, once... It was traumatic. They use the Six Forms, make no mistake. Fight!! D: Admiral! Admiral! Question for Admiral Oda! At the beginning of Chapter 502, "The Celestial Dragon Incident", how is that his turdliness Charlos was picking his nose? Oh, wait! Is that the same as the bon chari? by Kinta O: Aye-aye, that's correct. As it's a bubble, it can be breached. Those bubbles come in handy in terms of creating the town, the rides at the theme park, and even the daily lives of the residents of the Sabaody Islands. I hope you enjoy the sense of fun that brings. D: On p. 95 of Volume 51, Brook seems to be getting a mouthful from Nami. What did he tell her? P.N. Ari O: Well spotted. Let's listen in on their conversation. Brook: "Excuse me, Nami-san, might I have a quick postprandial gander at the pantaloons?" Nami: Crack!! "Hell no!!" You know. The usual. Chapter 505, Page 68 D: I'm a Maiko from Kyoto! Is this the place they call Shimoneta (S) Boshuu (B) Shimasu (S)? (Now taking dirty jokes). Oda-sensei, you shouldn't advertise something like that! I thought Franky was so cute every time he responded to the word "hentai" in Chapter 494! Maybe he should make a "formation" with me, sometime. P.N. Maiko-han O: Wow! Are you a real Maiko? You seem to have changed the meaning of this section, but I don't really mind! And Franky? Oh, yes yes yes. He keeps hearing the word "hentai" and thinks they're talking about him. I think he's a little too fixated on his status as a hentai! Please do send me another postcard someday! (Note: There is a pun in that "hentai" is both the sound of the word for "formation" and also for "pervert", as Franky is so very proud of being.) D: Oda-sensei, if CP9 and the Shichibukai are out, could you put him in the Straw Hat Pirates? P.N. Nezumi Junior O: KNOCK IT OFF!! THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!! Hahh, hahh... I'm sorry, I shouldn't be getting out of sorts over a couple of children. As a matter of fact, everyone, I've received a letter of thanks from someone. It feels so wonderful to be thanked. Please see below. D: To Eiichiro Oda-sensei. It's nice to see you again. I am the person who first recommended "him" on p. 26 of Volume 41. I have written you this letter to express my deepest gratitude. (rest abridged) O: IT WAS YOUUUUU!! DONGGG!! Hikari Nomura! It was you! YOUR fault... How much irreparable damage has he done to the SBS? Well, don't be thankin' me, you angled dork! The letter gave me all the thanks I needed. Chapter 507, Page 108 D: This is Jinbe, the Shichibukai!! Shichibukai "Jinbe" by General Morishi O: HEY YOUUUU!! I'm not gonna use that! There's no WAY that could be a Shichibukai!! D: Listen up! As I was slipping on my favorite briefs after today's bath, I suddenly realized that I don't have a shadow! When did it get taken away? What kind of mario could my shadow have been put into? Please ask Moria for me. Thanks! by Iwashi-chan O: Who was it, Moria-san? Moria: Kishishishishi! Shut the hell up! Tell him yourself!! O: Okay. I found him for you. It's him on the right. He got lectured by Luffy. D: Oda-sensei, you have assistants like other artists, right? Other manga you can recognize when stuff is obviously done by assistants, but when you look at One Piece from the first volume, it doesn't seem that way! Do you draw everything that appears in the art? P.N. Girl Who Reread it from Volume 1 O: Absolutely not, I couldn't draw every single thing. My staff draws the backgrounds for me. When I show them my setting art, they deconstruct it and ensure that everything gets displayed perfectly. My staff is incredibly talented. Perhaps the difference you're seeing is that I draw 100% of anything "living or moving", including mob scenes, animals, smoke, clouds, seas, etc. When you leave the movement up to someone else, it can't help but cause abnormalities in your art. It becomes awkward. This is all just my particular obsession within my work, however. Chapter 508, Page 128 D: Oda-sensei, this is my first ever question for you. I sometimes read books about pirate history, and are my guesses at the source of the "Supernova" Rookies' names correct? Eustass "Captain" Kid = 13th century pirate "Eustace the Monk" + 17th century Scottish pirate "William Kidd" "Red Flag" X. Drake = 16th century English adventurer and privateer "Sir Francis Drake" "Magician" Basil Hawkins = "John Hawkins", similar to above + 17th century pirate doctor " Basil Ringrose" Capone "Gang" Bege = "Thomas Cavendish", similar to above "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law = 18th century English pirate "Edward Low" "Big Eater" Jewelry Bonney = 18th century woman pirate "Anne Bonny" "Mad Monk" Urouge = 16th century Arab pirates Barbarossa brothers, "Oruç Reis" "Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo = 19th century Chinese pirate "Chui A-poo" I'm not sure about Killer, but if any of these are wrong, I'm sorry!! P.N. Chiiyan Miiyan SP O: Fantastic! That's very helpful of you. It saves me the trouble of explaining. There's only one thing. Capone "Gang" Bege comes from the famous American gangster, Al Capone, and the English privateer, William le Sauvage. Think of "privateers" as pirates like the Seven Armed Seas. Also, Killer is just me being lazy. So, that's right, the rookies' names come from actual pirates. Of course, they ARE just names, after all, but I think it probably got the people who like pirates all in a tizzy. This does it for my SBS! On p. 148 you'll find the start of our new project! Seiyu SBS - Mayumi Tanaka Chapter 509, Page 148 H.S.K.!! (Hey, Salutations Kids) Thanks for being patient. How many years now have I been fielding letters asking for profiles of the seiyu for the anime? And what volume was it that I promised to do an SBS for the seiyu? Well, as everyone knows, I am a man who keeps his word, just later than anyone would like. So here I am, fulfilling another long-awaited promise! Yo! Well, I'm still not sure exactly how I should go about this, but at any rate, I think we'd better start with our hero, THE VOICE OF MONKEY D. LUFFY!! The super-genius voice actress, MAYUMI TANAKA-SAN in the house!! O: Hello there, Mayumi-san. T: Hello. What's the matter? O: We're doing the SBS today. T: Oh, I know this one. It's that "Short Break Section", right? O: Well, in a way, kind of. But the correct answer is... well, you'll find out. Here are your questions to be answered. (thwump!) T: Wow. They send in questions like THIS? O: That's right. These are my readers. Good luck! Preview for Next Volume's VA SBS As in this volume, we'll take turns at each person one at a time, so we're asking especially for questions to the following two! There won't be another chance to do this, so take the time now! Zoro (Kazuya Nakai-san) Nami (Akemi Okamura-san) Let's all ask Zoro-san and Nami-san weird questions! Send it to the SBS address, okay? Chapter 510, Page 168 D: Ncha! Sorry Odacchi, I'm letting Mayumi Tanaka-san start this SBS. Smooch! Take it away! P.N. Rubosu T: Time to start the Short Break Section!! O: I already told you, Mayumi-san! This corner is... that kind of corner, I guess. D: Have you ever gone to a party or a banquet with the acting cast of the Straw Hat Pirates? from Kanna Kawato T: My One Piece colleagues come to the training room of my house to have takoyaki festivals. In fact, the seiyu for Usopp fell asleep in the napping futon for little kids and caused quite a ruckus. D: Please, don't mind me, continue! P.N. Usamikki T: Huh? Continue playing Luffy? Did you want to play Luffy? OKAY, I'LL BE ZORO. D: A question for Tanaka-san. When you get telemarketers and sales calls, do you ever use Luffy's voice to make answering machine messages? Tell me!! Please... by Wendy T: I just talk normally, and I get the "Can I speak to your mom?" routine. So I say, "I AM the mom!" and that gets them startled. Serves you right! D: I'm such a big fan! I bet I've seen just about every anime you've ever acted in. By the way... "Take this! Negative Hollow!!" by Maron T: I'm sorry... that such a little old lady... does the voice... of Luffy... Chapter 511, Page 188 D: I was wondering, since Luffy seems to have so many scenes where he eats as he talks, do you actually act his lines while you eat, Tanaka-san? I've been very curious about this for a long time, so please tell me! P.N. Ayako T: I am a voice actress in pursuit of reality! Of COURSE I prepare exactly what kind of food it is that Odacchi draws, and eat it!! D: I enjoy watching the One Piece anime every week! I want to know if you are thinking of the feeling of picking your own nose when you say the lines in which Luffy is mining for his own gold. Or do you actually plug your honker with a finger while you are acting? P.N. Pickwinner III T: I AM A VOICE ACTRESS IN PURSUIT OF REALITY!! D: Luffy has a lot of lines to shout. How much does that sap your stamina? P.N. Calorie T: Each shout takes so much out of me, I actually get shorter. When I recorded the first episode of One Piece, I was 175 cm tall, and after a decade, I'm now just 147.5 cm. D: PLEASE BE MY MOTHER. Penname: High Socks Three Days at a Time in the Winter T: Certainly. However, sometimes I turn into a short-haired father. Is that all right? O: WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?! Enough!! Look forward to more voice seiyu SBS in the next volume!! Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 52